GM's Journal - January 1893
Sunday 9th January, 1893 The Active discovers a new island, dubbed Dundee Island by the Captain. Tuesday 11th - Monday 16th January, 1893 - Across the Ice Land at Donnelly's original Base camp, and begin trekking out accross the ice. At one point Belladonna and Mrs. MacTannon are trapped on a floating piece of ice, as the ice breaks leaving them stranded. Tuesday 17th January, 1893 Find Donnelly's second camp, in disarray, and certainly unused for a long time. A Diary is found that details attacks from a "Devil in the Snow" or a "Damned Thing". The journals ends with no explanation of what had actually happened. There are large drag marks leading off across the ice - it appears that something of considerable size pulled a large number of things away. Thursday 19th January, 1893 During a Blizzard, the "Damned Thing" attacks, nearly dragging Garvin and Mrs. MacTannon away. It is eventually driven off by Carstairs, who unlimbers his shotgun and empties both barrels into it. Tuesday 24th January, 1893 - Carstair's Discovery Arrive at a mysterious temple at the foot of an Antarctic Mountain. Carstairs is dumbstruck, as the architecture is different to any ancient civilisation that he is aware of, and the carvings and pictograms are nothing he has ever seen - Snake-headed men, dragons and dinosaurs. Rig shouts out into the temple, and a small avalanche is caused - They dive into the temple, but Garvin isn't quite quick enough after he helps the others in, and is caught in the downfall. His leg is dislocated, but soon sorted out by Belladonna. Exploring further into the Temple, Garvin is disquieted by the 'Snake-men' that seem to be frozen in blocks of ice, and Rig equally so by the large statues. The deeper into the temple they go, the warmer it gets, and they eventually discard their Antarctic gear. Ultimately they find a large chamber, at the end of which are three strange, egg-shaped generators that are giving off heat. There are several Snake-Men encased in ice that are thawing out, and a large number more that are laid on the ground, attached by tubes and wires to various humans in antarctic gear - The Donnelly Expedition! Snake-Men attack, as does the "Damned Thing" - a battle ensues, and Rig turns psychotic, while Garvin turns to mutilating the Snake-Men that are unable to fight back. Eventually the day is won, and Belladonna frees the Donnelly Expedition from the machines that are draining their warm blood into the bodies of the Snake Men! Carstairs examines the machines, starting to decipher the texts that are written upon it - they appear to be related to Ancient Mayan, Egyptian and Greek, but seem to perhaps pre-date these languages. Reciting the text causes the machines to shut down, or perhaps over charge, as the temple begins to shake itself apart! They flee, barely making it out of the temple and into the ice and snow. The temple is buried, leaving no sign, but Carstairs has notes he has made, and one or two artefacts. Monday 30th January 1893 Rendesvouz with the Active. Captain Robertson agrees, as part of a rescue mission, to return to England Early, leaving the rest of the Whaling Expedition behind. The Reverend in January Tries to track down Archie again, to no avail, though there are clues that he might be heading towards Yorkshire, as there are rumours of animal attacks on the Yorkshire moors. He returns to the Southend lodge for the second half of the month. He begins researches into the Metal heads related to the Baphomet. This takes him some considerable time, lasting almost until the end of February. Next Page Contents